


An Honor Serving

by Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor/pseuds/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hawke had drawn the attention of the Templars? Or---more specifically, Meredith? Threatened to be turned Tranquil, Hawke must find a way out----or suffer Karl's fate.<br/>NSFW WARNING!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honor Serving

Artemis Hawke looked over his shoulder and the chatter instantly died down, seeing those narrowed yellow eyes focus on them.  
Fenris and Sebastian were at it again.  
Both of them wanted to hand Anders over to the Templars---yet neither were willing to have Hawke's wrath fixate on them.

It was Anders' hand on his wrist that drew his attention away from the brooding elf and the lost Prince of Starkhaven.

"Stop glaring at them, you're giving Fenris a run for his money."  
"They're talking about it again...." Hawke mumbled, pouting a little. Anders chuckled and looked to the Champion.  
"They won't do anything to me so long as they don't wish to hurt you, love. They may not like me so much, but they're loyal to you, without hesitation." Hawke grumbled again and Anders squeezed Hawke's arm, drawing a sigh from the Champion's lips.  
"Alright, if you say so." Hawke marched on, ignoring Fenris and Sebastian behind him as the duo continued their chatter.

So, they continued walking through Hightown until each companion had reached their destination, Fenris at his mansion and Sebastian at the Chantry. Anders followed Hawke into his own estate and Hawke closed the door behind him, letting out a long sigh. Artemis' Mabari, Astalof, met them in the foyer with wild spins and loud barking. Hawke pet the hound and made his way through the mansion to his room, Anders following along behind him. He chuckled as he watched his lover step into his room, cross the carpet and fall into the sheets.  
"At least pull your dirty clothes off---I am not sharing the bed with you if you sleep in that." Hawke's laugh was muffled by the pillows, but he pushed himself up from the extremely comfortable bed and started to strip.  
Tugging his tunic over his head, Hawke tossed it aside and kicked out of his boots. Anders watched him for a while, eyes tracing that tan, scarred skin. Crossing the room to Hawke, Ander's dragged his hands across Hawke's sides, grinning at the noise that left the Champion's lips. Hawke arched at Anders' hands, feeling those fingers trace around to skim down his abdomen, dipping under the fabric of his trousers. Hawke's hands went around behind him, fingers reaching to thread into the fabric keeping Hawke from pressing against flesh. Anders grinned and kissed Hawke's bare shoulder, humming in the back of his throat as he massaged the Champion's stomach and down those sex lines, feeling the coarse hair there. Hawke's head fell back against Anders' shoulder as he hummed out loud, pressing back against Anders, those hips rolling to meet the mage's hands."Anders, you're teasing."  
"Am I now? I do apologize." Anders pulled his hands away and a very audible, annoyed groan left Hawke's lips. He was tuning to face the mage, grabbing the front of his coat and pushing him backwards on to the bed. Anders laughed and looked up to his lover, grinning wide at the partially nude Champion in front of him.  
Maker, if anyone ever figured out that their Champion was also an apostate.....Anders' grin only spread. Only those of their immediate company knew Hawke was a mage, same as Anders. And Hawke trusted them all with his life, even as Carver played Templar while his brother played mage. Who would have guessed?

Hawke saw that grin and moved to crawl on top of Anders, leering down at him.

"What's that smug grin for?"  
"Just relishing in the fact you're a mage and no one, save for our close friends, know that."  
"And Carver."  
"Obviously."  
"And our enemies."  
"Who are all dead." Hawke laughed and kissed Anders hard, palms braced against the sheets as Ander's hands came up and around Hawke's shoulders. Deft fingers traced all of his scars, new and old. When Anders hit a particularly sore spot, Hawke hissed and pulled back. His palm went to his ribcage and Anders frowned."Why didn't you say anything?"  
"It's a bruise, Anders. Nothing more. I didn't need you worrying over me." Hawke sat back to examine the black bruise and Anders shook his head, sitting up with the man.  
"When are you going to learn?" Hawke looked to the blonde. "I always worry over you. You're in as much danger as I am." Hawke laughed and pulled Anders to him once more.  
"It's going to take more than Templars to keep me from you." Hawke kissed the top of Anders head with a hum. Anders sighed and pressed into the larger mage, relaxing against Hawke.  
Only to let out a startled noise when a hand grabbed at his arse, drawing him up to glare at Hawke.  
"What? You can't blame me---you started this!" Hawke laughed, holding his hands out in a placating manner. Anders glared at Hawke for a while before pressing both palms against Hawke's chest. The man blinked and started to ask what Anders was up to---but his question was cut short with the little spark of electricity shooting through his frame.A noise caught somewhere between a startled cry and a moan left Hawke's lips and hazel eyes halved. Anders smirked at Hawke, but the Champion was quick to recover and shoved the blonde back against the sheets."Two can play this game." Anders blinked up at Hawke, watching the Champion make quick work of his coat and tunic. Once bare skin was exposed, Hawke situated himself, knees on either side of Anders' thighs, hands scooping under the small of the blonde's back. Hawke leaned to press kisses down Anders' chest, nipping are bare skin---paying extra attention to those little nipples. Anders' eyes fluttered shut and he gripped to Hawke with his right hand, his left going to claw at the pillow under his head.  
How was it, that no matter how Anders played his cards, Hawke always turned the tables and tended to Anders instead of letting the blonde tend to the Champion?

Hawke's thumbs massaged Ander's pelvis while that hot mouth continued it's path down Anders frame, leaving opened mouth kisses against flushed skin. Those large hands lifted Anders a little off the bed and pulled his hips to rest against Hawke's, lips never leaving skin. Soft moans left Anders' lips and his eyes fluttered shut, hips unconsciously rolling against Hawke's. The champion grinned against Anders' abdomen, watching the mage under him as both his hands reached to knot in the pillow under Anders' head. Blonde hair had pulled loose from it's tie and was now splayed wildly across the pillow, forcing Hawke to rein in the urge to grip Anders' hair tight.

Scooting backwards a little, Hawke kissed down Anders' navel, holding those legs up around Hawke's hip bone. Fingers reached to unlace Anders' trousers and pulled them away, tossing them somewhere to his left. Hawke kissed Anders' navel before teeth gripped to Anders' smalls, peeling them away to expose Anders' growing erection.  
The blonde hissed when cool air hit his now exposed member, but Hawke's hand took hold and stroked a few times. Anders let out a soft moan and arched against the sheets, those hands still gripping to the pillow. Hawke's yellow eyes watched the mage below him, letting out a pleased hum at the sounds Anders let go.

Hawke continued to stroke Anders' erection until it was hard and throbbing in his hand. Hawke pulled away and Anders groaned, those eyes fluttering open to look up to the Champion, watching the man step back."What are you.....?" Anders paused as Hawke smirked, stepping from his trousers and small-clothes. Anders let his eyes travel over the sculpture of Hawke's frame, chiseled and taut. With each motion, Anders could see the muscles flex and tighten under flesh, drawing out a low, appreciative hum from Anders' lips. 

Hawke was back on the bed, hovering over top of Anders once again. The blonde grinned up at Hawke seconds before the champion's lips crushed against the blonde's. Anders' arms went around Hawke's shoulders again, pulling him closer.  
But Hawke had other plans. The champion's left hand gripped to Anders' now loose hair and tugged his head back, exposing the blonde's throat. Hawke instantly sunk his teeth into the exposed skin and Anders let out a strangled noise, both his hands braced against Hawke's shoulders. Hawke suckled on the skin for a while, leaving a nice red mark before pulling away with a wide smirk.  
Anders glared at the champion and was reaching between the two of them, gripping to Hawke's growing arousal. A hiss left Hawke's lips and he braced one hand against the sheets, laughing softly and cracking one eye open to look to Anders.

"C-C-C-Cheater...." He managed in broken speech, drawing a laugh from Anders. He stroked Hawke's member a few times before Hawke was gripping to Anders' wrist in an attempt to stop him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing...just, not like this." Anders smiled up at Hawke and nodded, pulling his hand away and sitting up to kiss Hawke. The champion responded in kind and pressed against Anders' lips hard, tongue sliding in the blonde's mouth, tangling with Anders' own tongue. The blonde moaned against Hawke's lips and the champion's hands were gliding down Anders' back, to cup the blonde's rear and draw him up and closer.  
Breaking the kiss, Hawke sat back a little and slid his fingers inside his mouth, sucking on them until they were wet enough. Anders bit down on his lower lip, watching Hawke before hissing and arching against Hawke a little. Hawke's fingers rubbed against the blonde's entrance a few times before he slowly eased one inside.  
A gasp left Anders' lips and he fell back against the sheets once more, fingers gripping to the blankets a little as Hawke worked gently inside the man. Anders let out a low thrum, those eyes having fluttered shut as Hawke took his time, easing a second in and scissoring his fingers, drawing whines from Anders' lips.

Eventually, Hawke pulled from the man and grinned, hands moving to grip to Anders' hips and pulling him towards Hawke. Anders grinned up at his lover, legs looping around Hawke's waist, arching under the man as Hawke slowly eased inside. Anders' hands flew out to his side, gripping the sheets again with a cry as Hawke settled all the way, hilt deep.  
Anders moaned under Hawke, those eyes slowly peeling open to look up to the man, gasping a little faster as a thin layer of sweat started to build on the blonde's flesh. He shuddered under Hawke, licking his lips and nodding for the champion to start moving.  
Hawke leaned across Andes' frame, kissing the man gently, slowly, tongue swirling with the blonde's as those hips gently began to move. Soft keens left Anders' lips each time Hawke struck deep inside, hitting the man's prostate and sending burning sensations up the man's spine.

Anders' lips parted with gasps for air and Hawke's movements quickened, drawing louder moans from the mage below him. Hawke hummed, smiling down at Anders as those legs clenched and unclenched around Hawke's waist each time the champion drove deeper. Hawke braced one hand against the sheets and cupped Anders' cheeks, fingers knotting in the blonde's hair. Anders peeled his eyes open and looked up to Hawke, that smile returning to his flush face.  
Hawke leaned and kissed those lips again, hips moving faster now, drawing louder noises from Anders. He felt Anders reach, gripping to Hawke as the blonde trembled under Hawke, throwing his head to the pillow and gasping out Hawke's name. The champion's lips moved down Anders' throat, kissing and nipping while his hands moved to Anders' frame, fingers dancing across flushed, sweaty skin. Electricity danced from Hawke's finger tips and Anders arched under him, calling out Hawke's name even louder this time. The champion grinned wide against Anders' throat and thrust harder into Anders, wanting the mage to reach his edge hard and fast.

Anders arched under Hawke, one hand knotting in the sheets while the other clawed at Hawke, shuddering until he was screaming Hawke's name, hitting his peak rather hard. Hawke hummed, watching the blonde ride those blissful waves, stilling his motions to watch.  
Anders purred (much like a kitten, but Hawke would never tell) as he came down from that high, panting hard. Sweat still beaded across his frame as Anders slowly peeled his eyes open to look to Hawke.  
It was obvious the champion was close to his edge and Anders rolled his hips teasingly, listening to Hawke groan and press his face against Anders' throat. Sharp gasps left Hawke's lips and his hips resumed their pace, thrusting deep into Anders. It wasn't long until Hawke was moaning against Anders' neck, trembling as his fingers knotted in the sheets, stilling his hips as he rode the waves of his own orgasm.  
Anders hummed and thread his fingers through Hawke's hair, listening to the man slowly come down from his high, short gasps leaving Hawke's lips. Eventually, Hawke pushed himself up a little to look down to Anders, smiling at the blonde and kissing him gently.  
Easing free from the man, Hawke untangled himself from Anders, only to re-position himself around Anders and drag the mage into his embrace. Which Anders instantly curled ino Hawke as well, eyes fluttering shut with a happy thrum.

"I love you, Anders." Anders grinned against Hawke's chest and nodded.  
"I know. I love you too, Hawke." His vvoice was slurred with sleep and Hawke pressed his nose into the wild blonde hair before relaxing completely against Anders.

~....~

Hawke wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but the knocking on his door drew him from his peaceful slumber. Hawke groaned and sat up slowly, feeling Anders shift next to him.

"Tell them to go away, I haven't slept like this in weeks." Anders whined, burying himself under the covers more, making Hawke laugh at him.  
"Sorry to disturb you, Messere Hawke, but there's someone at the door for you." Hawke groaned and slowly pushed himself out of bed.  
"I'll be there shortly, Bodahn. Who is it?"  
"Some Templars, Messere---one of them calls himself Knight-Captain Cullen." Hawke froze and Anders sat upright, looking up to Hawke.  
"There's no way he knows I'm here." Anders whispered, climbing out of bed and grabbing all of his clothes.  
"Use the tunnel anyways---just to be safe. I'll meet you at the clinic when he's done here." Anders was dressing nearly as fast as Hawke was, pulling on all his clothes and buckling everything up---mentally cursing himself for the absurd amount of buckles. Hawke was grabbing Anders' staff and coat, handing it to him before leading him to the tunnel through the vault.  
"Hawke, what if....." Anders trailed off, facing the champion. Hawke smiled brightly and leaned, kissing Anders' lips gently in a silent promise.  
"They're not here for me. The Knight-Commander has allowed me to do as I please since I've been helping Kirkwall. They won't take me to the Gallows." Hawke hummed, watching Anders nod slowly before vanishing into the vault room and out through the tunnel.

That was when he heard Bodahn shouting from the main hall.  
"You can't just barge in here! This is Messere Hawke's estate! You must be invited it!"  
"It's alright, Bodahn. Knight-Captain Cullen is welcome anytime." The Knight-Captain looked up as Hawke descended the stairs, holding a hand out for Cullen to take.  
But the man looked away almost with guilt, which had Hawke drawing his hand back.  
"Cullen?"  
"I'm sorry I have to do this to you.....but Serah Hawke, I am here to take you to the Gallows where you will be placed under the care and protection of the Templars."  
"What?"  
"You're joining the Circle of Magi." Cullen looked to Hawke and the Champion took a step back.  
"You.....honestly? Now----why the sudden change? I thought the Knight-Commander....."  
"Had given the order to bring you in. You are an apostate after all. If you come quietly, no harm will come to you...."  
"You cannot seriously think I will go willingly?!" Hawke snapped, glaring at the man and taking another step away from Cullen. Four templars flanked Cullen and moved to chase after Hawke, hands closed around the hilts of their blades already.  
Hawke hissed at them and looked back to Bodahn and Sandal before squeezing his eyes shut and holding his hands out.  
"Fine." Hawke hissed bitterly and the Templars rushed forward, forcing Hawke to his knees and pulling his arms back behind him.  
"Easy! He's not resisting!" Cullen shouted, pushing the others off Hawke. Bodahn was shouting at the templars and Sandal was murmuring softly. Within seconds, Bodahn was grabbIng at a templar, demanding that they release Hawke.  
"Bodahn---it's okay! It's alright."  
"But Messere----what about...."  
"Leave everything to Fenris, Avaline and the others---they'll see to the estate and to you three. Relax, it'll be fine....you'll see." Hawke smiled weakly and was dragged to his feet, hands tied uncomfortably behind his back while he was guided out his front door.  
Hawke didn't fight, even when he listened to others gasp when he was dragged from his home and to the Gallows.

It had been Fenris who had seen him first and the elf was running to stop Cullen and the others.

"You cannot take him."  
"He is an apostate, by order of Knight-Commander Meredi-----"  
"Your Commander can shove it. You cannot take Hawke." Fenris' lyrium markings started to glow and three Templars were grabbing their blades.  
"Fenris. It's okay. We all knew it could come to this."  
"Hawke......" Fenris looked to the mage he called friend, his expression softening with sorrow and pain. Hawke smiled a little for the former slave and nodded.  
"It's okay. I don't want to turn this into a war. I'll go willingly." Cullen breathed a sigh of relief and moved to guide Hawke through the throng of people to the Gallows.

Varric had seen Hawke get jostled through the crowd and was already making his way towards Fenris, grabbing the elf's arm.  
"Don't, Broody....not worth it. Not now." Fenris growled as he pushed against Varric a little, watching Hawke leave under Templar control. Fenris growled and looked down to Varric, who shook his head. "We need to find the others. Get their help." Fenris growled once more, but pushed from the dwarf and headed straight for Avaline's office.  
Varric followed after the elf and soon, everyone had been gathered into Avaline's office.  
Save for Anders.  
No one seemed able to find the mage. He wasn't at Hawke's estate, he wasn't at his own clinic. Where the mage had gone, no one knew.

Hours had ticked by and, eventually, Anders left his hiding spot to search for Hawke. Heading back up through the tunnel, Anders was back in the vault room aand calling for Hawke.  
And no answer came.

Bodahn, however, was rushing up the stairs at the sound of Anders' voice.

"Serah Anders!" Bodahn pushed the door open, breathing hard as he braced his hands against his knees.  
"Bodahn?"  
"Messere Hawke....he's been....taken....to the Gallows....."  
"What?!" Anders was kneeling in front of the dwarf, hands on his shoulders. "Tell me everything!"  
"When....you left, The Knight-Captain came through the front door. I told himhe couldn't, he was breaking into Messere Hawke's place, but Messere Hawke said it was alright, that the Knight-Captain was a friend and welcome anytime." Bodahn took a breath and Anders waited for the dwarf to continue. "After that, the Knight-Captain told Messere Hawke that he was being taken to the Gallows. Messere Hawke protested, at first, but after looking to me and me boy, he gave himself up quietly. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. I've never seen Messere Hawke get shoved around like that, the Templars were mean to him. The Knight-Captain stopped it and took care of Messere Hawke himself. And they left. I tried to follow.....but lost them in the crowd." Bodahn looked up to Anders as the mage slowly stood, hand covering his lips as he shook his head slowly.  
"They came after Hawke.....Maker only know what they'll do to him.....they may even...." Anders trailed off, eyes squeezing shut to swallow the tears.  
"May even what, Serah?"  
"....may even....turn him.....Tranquil....." Anders hissed into his palm as Bodahn took a sharp breath.  
"They wouldn't do that! Messere Hawke is a good man and a fine mage! He's done nothing but protect the people of Kirkwall!"  
"It doesn't matter to the Knight-Commander....." Anders looked to Bodahn before swallowing hard.  
Anders had to get Hawke out---before he lost the champion just like he lost Karl.  
"I'd rather die than become Tranquil." Anders felt a shaky breath leave his lungs.  
If it truly came down to it----would Hawke take his own life to prevent being turned Tranquil? Anders wasn't sure how long Hawke would wait----he needed to get the man out.  
Soon.

~.....~

Hawke paced in the room that had been granted to him, seeing there were no windows and moved to test the door, sighing to find it locked.

"Of course." Hawke grumbled, stepping back to fall against the sheets of the bed while his arms folded across his chest. He stared up at the ceiling for who knows how long until there was a knock at his door.

"Champion?" It was Cullen's voice. Hawke pushed himself up as the door slowly opened to reveal the Knight-Captain.  
"Cullen. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I came to see how you were faring."  
"Oh----wonderful. I am enjoying being locked in a room against my will because your Commander is afraid of me."  
"I'm sorry, Hawke---but orders are orders." Hawke snorted and stood to his feet.  
"And forcing mages to be Tranquil even though they've passed their Harrowing is 'just orders?' I don't buy it Cullen. You're afraid of mages---but you aren't willing to endanger innocents, no matter their strengths." Hawke growled before turning away from the Knight-Captain. "Why are you really here, Cullen?"  
"You'e never had a Harrowing, have you?" Hawke froze at the underlying meaning. It meant that Hawke could be turned Tranquil if perceived as a big enough threat.  
"No. I have not."  
"Then you know why you're here----why I am really here."  
"You are going to make me Tranquil."  
"Yes." There was no beating around the bush, Cullen was honest and straight forward with the Champion. "I'm sorry." Hawke's shoulders fell as he pressed his fingers against his forehead. "If there's anything I can do...."  
"You can't, Cullen."  
"Your brother----?"  
"Maker no!" Hawke turned to face Cullen then. "Don't let him see me----after this whole thing is done....promise me you'll have me transferred." Cullen blinked at Hawke before nodding slowly.  
"I'll sign the papers myself."  
"Thank you." Cullen stood there for a minute before leaving Hawke alone to his own thoughts.

Hawke paced in his room for a long time before reality struck. Hawke slowly sit down on the foot of his bed, his face falling into his hands. He couldn't believe it---they were going to make him Tranquil and he hadn't even done anything wrong.

It suddenly stuck the mage hard, the emotions that had been knotting inside his stomach, making him sick and nauseous while his head spun, dizzying his vision.  
Hawke fought the urge for a while, but it over came the poor mage and he was running towards a bucket, retching into as his knees hit the floor. Hawke stayed there for a while until he slowly pulled back, trembling as he looked to his hands.

He was going to become Tranquil.  
And no one could save him.


End file.
